


Choose Your Own Adventure: Quarantined Together

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Death, M/M, Multiple Endings, Murder, Probably Some OOC, annoyed vegeta, choose your own adventure mofos!!!!!, implied diddly do, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 9 2020 - Day 1 Prompt Quarantined TogetherGo on a journey with Goku and Vegeta as they end up stuck together on Beerus' Planet forced to be separate from their friends and family.Please read all notes and tags!
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright friend amigos, I am trying something new! This is a choose your own adventure type story! DO NOT try to read this straight through. It will NOT make any sense! You’ll read through and get to choose what happens to our boys. Your choices will decide their fates. Please read and enjoy this story however you’d like otherwise! You can read through multiple times and try to get all the endings or stick with the original one you get. 
> 
> **Please note I have made a special outro page at the end where I would appreciate it if you put all your comments there. That way other endings/paths don't get spoiled for others.**
> 
> This is my first try at something like this and I’m not sure how ideal AO3 as a platform for this will work. It’ll be an experience for us all! Any feedback on formatting will be greatly appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tagged everything, but depending on how you read this you may not get that ending. PLEASE take special note of the tags and if any may bother you, because due to the nature of the choose your own adventure style I am not putting any notes or warnings on specific chapters. 
> 
> Please let me know if you need anything else tagged.

It had been a perfect day on Lord Beerus the Destroyer’s planet. Vegeta had been running through his drills with Whis. 

Whis dodged a series of punches and kicks. He held up his staff to signal Vegeta to stop. 

“This is a good stopping point.”

Vegeta grunted but fell out of his fighting stance. Whis conjured up a bottle of water and clean clothing for Vegeta. Vegeta drank the water gratefully. 

“Tell me Vegeta, are you up to running a small errand for Lord Beerus?”

Vegeta quirked his eyebrow as he considered what an errand for Beerus might be.

“We have an important meeting with the High Priest to attend to, but I’m afraid my lord really wanted to check on the planet Briuda.”

As Whis spoke he projected images through his staff helping explain to Vegeta what he was talking about.

“It is home of these Slug-like creatures who happened to make Beerus’ favorite dish. It’s similar to a cheesy fish dish, and Beerus has been fond of it for centuries. Anyway, there’s been a big commotion about the planet and we were hoping you would check on it and make sure everything is fine.”

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by Goku appearing mere inches away from him, suddenly out of thin air. 

Vegeta stepped back immediately having sensed his arrival a fraction of a second beforehand and scowled. 

“Kakarot watch where you are stepping!” He growled at him.

Goku didn’t seem to notice his sour tone or chose to ignore it. 

“Greetings Goku, what brings you here?”

“I noticed Vegeta wasn’t on Earth anymore and decided to see if I could join you. I still need help getting a grip on my Ultra-Instinct form and training on my own hasn’t been helpful.”

Whis nodded as if he expected this explanation. Vegeta just glowered at the other Saiyan. He was always intruding on his training with Whis. 

Whis’ staff started to glow repeatedly. 

“It’s time for us to go, please Goku will you accompany Vegeta? We got word from the oracle and it would put Beerus at ease to know everything is alright.” 

“Sure, ‘Geta and I can look into everything lickity split.”

“Alright I’ll drop you guys off in the way, Vegeta can explain the details.”

Vegeta nodded to Whis still silently fuming.

They arrived on the planet shortly after and Whis left them with a nod. They began to look around. Surrounding them looked like a large city of some sort. The streets were empty. It was eerily quiet. Taking to the air, Vegeta wordlessly led them north trying to look for any sign of life or someone to talk to.

It took some exploring, but they eventually left the heart of the city and traveled to a more residential area. It was then that they confirmed there was life on the planet after all, but they were all inside of their homes. 

“This is strange.” Vegeta thought out loud.

“Yeah everyone seems to be inside, I wonder why that is. Maybe we should ask them?”

Vegeta had an ominous feeling.

“I do not believe that would be wise Kakarot.”

They continued along. The houses became less and less nice as they went. After what felt like hours of flying they found life forms not cooped up inside. They landed near a group.

Having not been familiar with this planet’s inhabitants they didn’t know much about them, but Whis had shown him a quick look through his staff and Vegeta could tell something was off.

The creature closest to them was coughing violently and was covered in giant red sores. Vegeta looked around wildly and saw all of them were crouched under cardboard and looked ill.

“Kakarot get us out of here!”

Vegeta was suddenly terrified. He had seen enough disease in his life to know what was happening here was wrong.

“What, Vegeta why?”

“Kakarot please.”

Vegeta had never said that word in front of the other man before. He reached out to grab his shoulder so Goku could use his Instant Transmission technique to get them out of here when Whis appeared in front of them.

“Time to go gentlemen.”

Whis whisked them away without an explanation. While they were traveling through sub space he began to speak.

“I’m afraid I have some very bad news. It was a mistake to send you there, and for that I do apologize.”

“What was wrong with them?” Vegeta asked.

“We don’t know all the details yet, I left prematurely to come get you. There’s something seriously wrong going on. The entire planet is becoming infected with some sort of brand-new virus. I didn’t know how it would affect you Saiyans so I thought it best to get you out of there as soon as possible.”

“What about you?”

“Oh as an Angel I am impervious to such things. That is something only mortals need to worry about.” Whis gave a small smile. They arrived on Beerus’ planet. 

I am going to need you to hold tight right here while I go retrieve my Lord. Please refrain from going anywhere or touching anything. I will only be a few moments.”

Whis clicked his staff and disappeared again.

“Oh man I hope we don’t get sick like that. That was gross!”

Vegeta didn’t say anything but silently agreed to himself. As promised Whis and Beerus arrived again shortly. They both wore solemn expressions.

“Alright Saiyans there’s good news and bad news, which do you want first?”

“Good.”

“Bad.”

Goku and Vegeta both answered at the same time. They both eyed each other.

Beerus shrugged and looked at Whis expectantly. 

Whis cleared his throat.

“The good news is Saiyans even if they get infected by this are carriers only. You won’t experience the symptoms and fall ill like you witnessed today.”

“Phew what a relief!” Goku cried excitedly.

Vegeta wasn’t convinced everything was resolved. 

“What’s the bad news Whis?”

“Well that’s the thing, I said Saiyans are carriers only. You’ll have to remain here with us until we can find a cure. If you were to return to Earth, you would infect everyone you care about and the entire planet would be at risk before we could do anything about it.”

Goku stared blankly, but Vegeta’s mind was reeling.

“We would be stuck here. For how long?”

Whis looked thoughtful.

“That is unknown to us at this time. It could be a few days, weeks, or possibly months.”

Vegeta looked apprehensive.

“So I would be stuck here with this fool for an undetermined amount of time?”

He gestured his thumb over at Goku who looked shocked Vegeta would say such a thing.

“Hey! That’s not very nice Vegeta!”

“I wouldn’t be able to go home, or see my children?”

“It’s not that bad Vegeta!” Goku pouted. 

“Yes Vegeta, I know you don’t find this very appealing, but you’d be putting the entire planets population at risk. Including the young Namekian in charge of the Dragon Ball’s you are so fond of.” Beerus snapped.

Vegeta considered that. 

“There are other sets of Dragon Balls, they could be used if needed.”

“Now that’s true Vegeta but they may be needed already. You wouldn’t want to jeopardize multiple planets by selfishly taking away two sets to revitalize Earth when you could have avoided devastation by isolating yourself here for a short while now would you?” Whis asked with a tinge of condescending guilt.

Vegeta didn’t answer, just crossed his arms and grunted indignantly.

“I thought so. Now Beerus and I are going to be busy trying to find a way to fix all this so you two will be alone here for a while. Now you are still expected to complete some chores...”

Whis took a few minutes to explain where things were kept that he normally took care of for the two of them, then him and Beerus were on their way.

Vegeta went off to take a bath and take time to process what happened, while Goku went off to find some food. They rest of the day was uneventful and they settled into bed without much fuss. 

The next day Vegeta was already struggling with the situation. Goku was following him around everywhere endlessly chatting his ear off with any and every frivolous thought that popped into his head. 

Vegeta could see his future clearly. This was going to be his life for the next several months. Day in and day out stuck with his archrival needlessly annoying him. Every second of every day. He was overwhelmed by the thought, a crushing panic over came him.

“Kakarot!” He interrupted him mid word, not even pretending to have been paying attention.

Goku trailed off.

“Kakarot let’s forget about this farce. Use your ridiculous technique and take us home. I’m sure it’ll all be fine.” Vegeta was working himself up into hysterics at this point.

“What, come on Vegeta you heard what Whis said.”

“It’ll be fine, come on Kakarot I know you want to. Just think about all the food your ex-wife will make you if you go home to her.”

Goku seemed to get lost in thought, mouth open and drooling a little bit. Vegeta knew he almost had him. He just had to convince him a little more.

“How about this, let’s do a game of rock, paper, scissors. If you win, we’ll stay here. If I win, you’ll take us back to Earth.” Vegeta smirked as Goku seemed to consider it.

If you want to see what happens if Goku doesn’t play rock, paper, scissors go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240894#workskin).

If you want to see what happens if Goku plays then go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240708#workskin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ ^


	2. 1.a.

Goku grinned at Vegeta.

“Sure Vegeta. Let’s play, but I’m going win so it doesn’t matter.”

Vegeta smirked to himself. The big, dumb oaf always throws rock.

He went through the motions putting on his best poker face.

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.

Sure enough Goku threw rock. Vegeta placed his outstretched hand over Goku’s fist.

“Paper beats rock.” He said smugly removing his hand.

Goku looked down at his hand in surprise.

“Wow Vegeta you beat me again. Okay, I guess it’s only fair since you won. Are you sure about this though?”

“Yes, Kakarot, now quickly!”  
Goku opened his fist as an offering for Vegeta to take his hand. Vegeta ignored it and pointedly grabbed his shoulder instead.

Goku rolled his eyes but placed his two fingers to his forehead. He then closed his eyes, concentrated, and reached out his senses. It took him a minute but eventually he latched onto Piccolo’s ki. They disappeared from where they were on Beerus’ planet and reappeared at the Look Out. Piccolo was slightly startled from his meditation but Vegeta quickly pulled Goku away before they could make conversation.

“Now remember Kakarot not a word of this to anyone!” Vegeta said and shot off toward his home before Goku could reply. Goku shrugged and flew towards his own home.

Vegeta felt a wave of relief wash over him as he arrived back at Capsule Corp. It felt so good to be free of the entire experience. The anxiety from what could have occurred fell off of him like a solid weight.

At first everything was fine. He greeted Bulma and his children. Then he went to his gravity chamber to train for a few hours.

Whis returned to Beerus’ planet to check in on the Saiyans. They were nowhere to be found. He sighed and checked on his staff. Proving his theory, they were on Earth. He sighed and went to call Bulma.

Vegeta panted and wiped himself down with a towel. He had been putting himself through rigorous training for the past few hours. He was interrupted by Bulma banging on the door.

“Vegeta are you kidding me?” She screeched and he knew he was busted.

She appeared on the large screen projector behind him. He turned to see her in an entire hazmat suit equipment with a helmet and everything.

“I can’t believe you would put the entire planet at risk for your own selfish purposes! I thought you cared about the Earth!”

Vegeta frowned.

“Calm down, Woman, everything is fine.”

“No it’s not, Vegeta! This is serious. You have already exposed everyone in the building and who knows who else. Until I can figure out some damage control you are stuck in there!”

Vegeta watched as Emergency Procedure flashed across the screen. And the room began the lock down procedure.

Well at least he wasn’t stuck with Goku he reasoned to himself with a sadistic smirk.

Within two days the inhabitants of Capsule Corp began to slowly show symptoms. Some elderly and people with pre-existing conditions were hospitalized. Soon it spread from town to town, country to country until it became a true pandemic.

The death toll began to climb to astounding proportions. Bulma herself was infected and could no longer focus on trying to find a cure, instead she was stuck on bed rest cursing her thoughtless ex-husband.

Finally getting a free moment, Whis decided to check on the well being of Earth and found there to be only a fraction of life left on it. He sighed to himself and went to find Beerus. His Lord would not be pleased that his pupils had disobeyed him.

[ Give up ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin) or[ try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240672)? 


	3. 1.b.

Vegeta held out his fist waiting for Goku to do the same. Goku studied Vegeta. 

“I don’t know, Whis and Beerus made it sound like this was pretty serious. Are you willing to let your precious Bulma or Bulla get sick, or worse?”

Vegeta felt guilt grip his heart then. 

“Of course not!” Vegeta dropped his arm, defeated.

“Alright then. Besides, it won’t be so bad, you’ll see.”

Vegeta scowled to himself.

“I’m going to go off to be by myself for a while. Leave me be.”

Vegeta didn’t give him time to argue. He left quickly to the bath chambers and took a nice long soak. This was going to be painful and annoying, he could just tell.

The next morning when Vegeta woke up, he didn’t feel any better about the situation. He completed his chores begrudgingly but refused to wear his apron if Whis wasn’t going to be around. He listened to Goku whining about their chores with half an ear. He didn’t want to do them either but knew Whis and Beerus would just know if they didn’t.

They lost track of the days. They completed their chores each morning, it was tedious and mundane. The only good thing was they didn’t have to change Beerus bedding anymore, that helped. They swept and mopped the floors. They cleaned out the oracles dirty fishbowls. They cut the grass by hand to just to have it grow back every day. Vegeta hated every second of it.

Per Vegeta’s insistence the two men trained separately during the day and ate dinner wordlessly in the evening. Anything to lower the amount of interaction between them. It was the only way Vegeta could think the preserve his sanity. 

They had spent three years together in the hyperbolic time chamber recently, but this was different. There was no obvious threat hanging over the heads. Nothing to distract him from the prison that had been accidentally created for them. Vegeta was getting tired of babysitting Goku all day every day. 

“I just don’t understand why we can’t train together. I really think we’ll get so much stronger, faster that way.”

“It’s bad enough I am stuck here with you Kakarot. Why would I spend any more time with you than I have to?”

“That’s not very nice Vegeta. I wish you’d stop being such a spoil sport.” Goku pouted.

It was always the same. Vegeta felt almost like he was in fact living the same day over and over. Goku practically begging Vegeta to train with him or to spar with him. It was exhausting. Vegeta did his best to shut him out and ignore it. The last thing he needed was to get distracted by the clown’s every whim.

“Kakarot, stop complaining so much already!” He exploded at him one day when his insistent whining finally got to be too much for him. “I came here to master my new level, and you are doing your damn best to keep me from doing so!”

Goku frowned.

“Well excuse me, but I came here to try to master something too, you know, and you’ve been absolutely no help for me whatsoever either!”

“What did you say?” Vegeta snarled and was instantly in his face. He had transformed to Super in his moment of rage. Energy swirling wildly around him.

Goku gave him a sly smile, and Vegeta was so surprised he stepped back, dropping back into base form.

“You heard me.” Goku said stepping closer to him, closing the distance between them again. “If I had a handle on Ultra-Instinct I could have used it against Broly.”

“Tch.” Vegeta started backing up again. Goku followed him.

“Didn’t you want to get stronger so that you could stand against Frieza?”

Vegeta snarled.

“Don’t mention that bastard. The only reason he came back to life is because of you.”

“That may be true, but we could always take him down together, come on Vegeta just train with me.” Goku stepped back and put his hands together and bowed his head. “Please Vegeta? Pretty, pretty please?” 

Goku looked back up at him. Vegeta shook his head, frowning in disgust. 

“Just for a little bit? It’ll help us both get stronger faster I promise.” He dropped his hands so he could hold up his fingers together to indicate how little he meant.

Vegeta considered his options. He really didn’t know how much longer they would be stuck there like this. The fool was probably right, they would get stronger if they trained together. It was such a blow to his pride though, and Goku was the type that if you gave him and inch, he would take a mile. Vegeta genuinely didn’t know how much more of his foolish personality quirks he could handle in this capacity.

Goku got into his fighting stance and stared at Vegeta expectantly.

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta agrees to fight Goku click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241029#workskin). 

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta decides he doesn't want to fight Goku click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240918#workskin). 

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta says they are done with their chores and should get some food click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241242#workskin). 

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta ignores Goku and walks away click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241206#workskin). 


	4. 1.b.i.

“Forget it Kakarot.” Vegeta went to turn away from him. He didn’t see the attack coming. Goku kicked him hard enough in the side to make him groan and fold himself in half.

“That was a cheap shot!”

“Maybe so, but it got you riled up didn’t it?” Goku teased him.

Vegeta growled and launched a counterattack. They fell into an easy rhythm. Vegeta could acknowledge to himself that it did feel good, but he would never admit it out loud. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He felt the same ecstasy he always did when their bodies clashed and collided. Vegeta felt like he was always chasing the high that only Goku could give him like this. 

They continued to attack each other. Vegeta grabbed Goku with one arm and held on as he assaulted him with the other. Never breaking contact, they continued to pummel each other, both grinning like mad men. Vegeta began to pant. Goku grabbed him by the hair especially hard and bashed their heads together. An uncontrollable moan escaped from his mouth. He panicked, but before he could pull away or make an excuse Goku pulled on his hair again even harder. 

He gasped and another quiet moan slipped from his mouth before he could stop it.

“Vegeta.” Goku purred. 

Vegeta looked up to see Goku with his eyes closed. When he opened them they both stared at each other. Vegeta was baffled by the depth of what he saw in Goku’s eyes. Swept up the heat of the action, Vegeta leaned forward and before either knew it was happening, they were kissing. Goku moaned into Vegeta’s mouth and it made him hungry for more. 

In a heated frenzy Vegeta tore off their clothes and explored every inch of Goku’s body. All the while Goku cried and called out for more. Vegeta was happy to oblige.

He woke up later in bed next to Goku, both naked. It took him a minute to remember why. When his memories from the day before began to surface he blushed. Not only did he take Goku several times outside before moving the party inside, he had let Goku take him as well.

Vegeta was embarrassed that he had lost control like that. Never had he felt such an urge toward the other Saiyan. 

Was that true though? Had that impulse truly come from nowhere? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Goku begin to stir beside him. Did he really want to deal with the aftermath of all this?

Click [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240942)if you want to see what happens if Vegeta sneaks away.

Click [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240996#workskin)if you want to see if Vegeta decides to stay. 


	5. 1.b.i.1.

Vegeta quietly and skillfully got up from the bed without waking Goku. He didn’t know what to do about the fact that they slept together, other than he wanted to forget it ever happened.

It was later that day Goku finally woke up and came to find him.

“Hey Vegeta-“

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What, but-“

“It was a mistake Kakarot. Don’t ever being it up in front of me again. In fact, never mention it to anyone ever.”

He left Goku there, wearing a solemn expression. If that hurt Vegeta to look at, well it repressed it down with everything else he was trying to forget.

Continue reading the story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241206#workskin). 


	6. 1.b.i.2.

Vegeta tried to get up quietly but Goku was already waking up. Vegeta tried his best not to look mighty suspicious trying to slink off the bed but failing. He reached out to take a hold of Vegeta’s wrist. His face was sleepy, but his grip was iron tight.

“Stay.” He said simply. Vegeta sighed. On the one hand he wanted to forget this ordeal ever happened. On the other hand, Goku looked extremely cute with his hair all wild from the night before and his eyes barely able to keep open.

“Fine Kakarot.” 

Vegeta yelled as Goku pulled Vegeta into his arms and held him against his chest. Vegeta blushed but said nothing enjoying the warmth of the other man.

Continue reading the story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241275#workskin). 


	7. 1.b.ii.

Vegeta fell into his own fighting stance. Fine, the imbecile wanted to fight, then they would fight. Not training or sparring though, Vegeta was too mad for that. Old hidden and repressed rage was coming back to the surface. Long forgotten grudges since the fight with Majin Buu reemerging since they had been forced to be around each other. 

He exploded into his new form. The Ascended Super Saiyan Blue. Without his Ultra Instinct Goku had nothing on him. 

He started to pummel him into the ground and Goku could do nothing but cry out. It felt so good to feel his skin and bones break before him. The sound of bones cracking and Goku’s cries of pain were like a gruesome symphony in his ears. Vegeta was swept up into an odd sense of déjà vu remembering their first fight.

Goku did his best to defend himself but Vegeta was like a man possessed. 

“Vegeta, please!” Goku managed to choke out. That finally snapped Vegeta back to his senses. He looked down on Goku’s broken body in horror. He felt an acute panic grip him by the throat. 

“Kakarot, are you alright?”

Goku choked and coughed up blood. Vegeta helped lay Goku down on the ground. He needed to act fast or Goku would be in real trouble.

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta checks their room for a Senzu bean, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241098#workskin).

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta tries to reach Whis telepathically click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241065#workskin).


	8. 1.b.ii.1.

Vegeta started to breath so hard it was making him dizzy. Once upon a time he wanted nothing more than to have Goku die by his hand. Not anymore, and definitely not like this. There was no honor in this victory. If you could even call it that. He looked down at Goku’s dwindling strength and began to shout out for Whis.

“Whis, Whis! Are you there? Whis!”

“What is it Vegeta, I am rather busy at the moment.”

“Whis, Kakarot is gravely injured, he needs help. What can I do?”

“How did that happen? You know what, never mind. I can’t help just now, try to keep him comfortable and I’ll do what I can shortly.”

Goku started choking and shaking uncontrollably.

“Hey Vegeta, at least you finally agreed to spar with me.”

Goku smiled softly, before he took a large gasp and then stopped breathing altogether.

Vegeta looked down in concern, shaking him by the shoulder a little bit. Vegeta had seen enough death to recognize the light leaving his eyes.

“Kakarot get up. Kakarot this is absurd. Kakarot, Kakarot!” Vegeta was shouting.

“Whis! Whis!” Vegeta was near hysterics.

“Vegeta I already told you I’m-“

“He’s dead. Kakarot is dead!” Vegeta interrupted him.

“Are you serious!” Whis shouted, sounding surprised. “What is wrong with you two? Never mind. I absolutely cannot leave right now. I’ll contact Bulma and have her use the Dragon Balls to revive him.”

Vegeta slumped at the news. At least Goku wouldn’t remain this way.

Bulma having received the news realized that they couldn’t use the Earth Dragon Balls to revive Goku and instead asked Dende to arrange the Namekian ones instead.

Moori got to work right away collecting all of them from the different Villages so they could help revive their friend. They should be able to bring Goku back to life shortly.

[Give up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin) or [try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240894#workskin).


	9. 1.b.ii.2.

Vegeta could feel Goku’s energy plummeting. He was beginning to lose sense of reason but tried to reign it in.

A Senzu Bean! Surely Goku had one stashed somewhere. He left him on the ground, afraid to move and disturb him. Vegeta blasted off to their shared room and started tearing through everything on Goku’s side. He didn’t have much. He had checked everything twice when he felt Goku’s energy completely disappear. He froze, an uncomfortable sadness tugged at his heart strings. He ignored it and went to see Goku himself.

His eyes were shut and his chest not moving. Vegeta held back a whimper.

“Kakarot?” He called in vain. Goku was gone, he could already tell. Vegeta staggered and fell landing on his knees. He had done it. He finally defeated Goku. He never expected everything to end like this. His temporary moment of congratulating himself quickly turned sour when he thought of how everyone would react to this. No one would ever let him live it down. He could just imagine how Bulma would react. He shuddered.

At that exact moment he heard Whis talking to him.

“Vegeta, Goku, it’s Whis I’m just checking in to make sure everything is going okay.”

“Whis!” Vegeta cried, startled out of his wits.

“Yes, it’s me. Is everything okay? You sound upset.”

“E-everything is just fine!”

“Okay.” Whis said not sounding convinced. “Where’s Goku, I wanted to check in on him as well.”

“Kakarot?” Vegeta stared down at Goku’s body beginning to panic again. He did the only thing he could think of.

“Hi Whis, Kaka-Goku here. Just whining to Vegeta and being lazy.” He did his best to imitate Goku’s annoying and chipper voice.

“Vegeta, I know that’s you. Where is Goku? Did he leave the planet without you?”

Vegeta grabbed onto that like a lifeline.

“Yes, he left. I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Of all the- hold on I’ll find him.”

Vegeta didn’t know where could go or what he could do but he was trying to high tail it out of there before Whis found out what he did. It was too late, Whis appeared in front of him as he was trying to pack his things.

“Vegeta I can’t find Goku anywhere-“

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. Whis looked around, then left wordlessly. He was back before Vegeta had time to try to run, not sure where he would have gone in the first place.

“Vegeta.” Whis started, already sounding dangerous. “Do you want to explain to me why Goku is dead outside on the ground?”

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something. He couldn’t think of anything, so he just closed it and shook his head, shrugging.

“Don’t bother trying to come up with a lie. I already know what happened. You lost your temper and went too far. Instead of calling for help you let him die needlessly.” Whis sighed exasperatedly. “Now I’ll have to call Bulma and have her fix this. And don’t think I won’t tell her about your part in this.”

Whis left Vegeta to go look after Goku. Vegeta grumbled to himself not looking forward to returning to Earth once this was all over anymore.

[Give up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin) or [try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240672). 


	10. 1.b.iii.

Vegeta ignored Goku’s obvious intentions and turned away pointedly. He purposefully ignored Goku’s cries.

“Vegeta! Where are you going?”

Vegeta burst off at top speed and flew away to the other side of the planet. Thankfully Goku decided not to follow.

Click [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241206#workskin)to continue the story.


	11. 1.b.iii.1.

After the previous events that Vegeta had been deciding to ignore and forget, he pushed Goku away even harder. He did his best to not even be in the same place as him.

Vegeta lost track of the days. It could have been a week; it could have been a year when Whis and Beerus finally returned. He had never been more relieved to see someone in his life.

“Hey Whis, hey Beerus!” Goku called to them both excitedly when he noticed them.

Vegeta nodded at them.

“Hello boys, I hope you managed well enough while we were gone.” Whis greeted them warmly.

“Yes, and I hope you didn’t wreck any of my things while you were here.”

“Of course, Lord Beerus, you should find everything in perfect order.” Vegeta bowed slightly.

“Now is it okay for us to go home?” Goku asked impatiently.

“Yes, tell me we aren’t stuck here together any longer.”

Whis tapped them with his staff. A strange glow covered their bodies.

“Yes, that should do the trick. You are free to return to Earth now.”

“Great Kakarot take us home now.”

“Right now? But -“

“No buts!” Vegeta snarled. “Take us home, now!” Vegeta seethed.

“Okay, okay. Yeesh.”

Goku reached out his hand and Vegeta stared at it like it was a dangerous object. Despite his impatience to go home he still hesitated. Goku sighed and reached out for Vegeta’s hand.

“Really Vegeta? I thought you just couldn’t wait to get home.” Goku said in a condescending tone that made Vegeta’s blood boil.

“Don’t you dare mock me, clown.”

Vegeta felt the still strange sensation of traveling through space in the matter of a second.

He looked around to see they had arrived back on Earth at the Look Out. He shook his hand out of Goku’s. He flew away towards Capsule Corp without a second glance toward Goku.

If he never saw the idiot ever again it would be too soon, if you asked him.

[ Give up ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin) or [try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240672)?


	12. 1.b.iv.

Ignoring Goku’s relentless attempts to rope him into a spar, Vegeta just sighed and gave up. It was pointless to ignore Goku’s presence. The idiot always got what he wanted one way or the other.

“Come on Kakarot, we have completed our chores for the day, let’s go find something to eat.”

At the mention of food, Goku’s stomach growled loudly.

“Oops, I guess I am getting pretty hungry.” Goku stood up straight and Vegeta led the way to the kitchen Whis had set up for them. 

Vegeta begrudgingly admitted to himself that Goku wasn’t so bad once he stopped resisting his company. Perhaps it would pass the time better to humor him.

Click [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241275#workskin)to continue the story.


	13. 1.b.iv.1.

Vegeta sighed to himself again, unsure what he done to deserve this mess. He had decided to humor Goku and they had been trying to spend more time together. Goku had a way of getting under his skin, but also getting past his defenses. It was baffling.

They were currently looking through Beerus’ vast collection of what looked like board games. Maybe it was Whis’- they weren’t sure. But he found some from Earth that must have been given to them by Bulma. He let Goku pick since he knew he would be pickier out of the two of them. Goku settled on one called ‘Scattagories’. Vegeta read through the rules and rolled the letter T.

Vegeta filled his sheet out pretty quickly but Goku struggled only managing to write down three responses. Two of which were the same thing. 

Electronic Gadgets: TV  
Things that use a remote: TV  
Internet Lingo: TTFN

“What in the blazing hell does T-T-F-N mean?” 

“It means Ta Ta For Now.”

Vegeta snarled and reached for the die to roll a new letter.

Even though Vegeta won by a landslide he was starting to grow board. 

“Isn’t there something else that we could do Kakarot?”

Goku thought about it for a minute. 

“Well we could do some exploring.”

Vegeta considered that, he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea.

“Or I had this other idea, but it would be kind of a surprise.” Goku said sheepishly. 

Vegeta was immediately on alert. Those both sounded potentially disastrous, but he had no desire to keep playing these juvenile games.

Click [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241440#workskin)if you want to see what happens if they go exploring.

Click [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241344#workskin)if you want to see what happens If Vegeta lets Goku surprise him.


	14. 1.b.iv.1.a.

“Exploring sounds idiotic, but what’s this surprise you’re blathering about?”

To Vegeta’s disbelief Goku blushed.

“Well it’s a surprise, Vegeta. I’d have to go get it set up.”

Bewildered but intrigued, Vegeta let Goku go do god-knows-what to set up the surprise.

He waited impatiently growing more and more irritable by the second. Finally, Goku appeared next to him with his hand outstretched. Vegeta took it after a moments deliberation and was immediately transported outside near the lake. 

Vegeta looked around puzzled. There was a cozy blanket on the ground with a picnic basket but there were twinkling lights strung up by the trees. It was quaint and very romantic.

“Kakarot what is all this?”

“I’ve been saving the set up for a special occasion. The oracle helped me. Is this okay?” Goku asked nervously.

“Is this a date Kakarot?”

Goku blushed further.

“It can be if you want. Otherwise I thought it would just be nice.”

Vegeta hesitated. On one hand things had been going well between them since he decided to be nicer. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure he wanted to progress things further. 

“It is nice.” He said dryly choosing to ignore his own implications brought up by the question. 

Goku gestured for him to sit down on the blanket and they busted into the basket. The food was lovely and they both even had a little wine. 

Vegeta found himself relaxing more and more as they sat together. He even chuckled at one of Goku’s stories. 

All in all, it was nice.

“So, what do you think Vegeta? Maybe we could do this again sometime, once we get back to Earth, I mean.”

Goku’s nervousness was back. Vegeta knew what he meant but considered feigning ignorance. 

He thought about it, really trying to consider the possibilities of them being together. Would it really be so bad?

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta does want to date Goku, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241380#workskin).

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta doesn't want to date Goku, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241410#workskin). 


	15. 1.b.iv.1.a.i.

“Kakarot, I -“ Vegeta was no good with words. Instead he decided to speak through his actions.

He leaned over kissed Goku lightly on the mouth. They both closed their eyes and Goku sighed.

“You’re amazing Vegeta, you know that right?”

“Shut up and kiss me idiot.”

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Vegeta lost himself in the sensation of finally letting go and admitting what he had always felt for this man. His rival, and friend.

They both were equally startled when they were interrupted with a throat clearing behind them. They turned quickly to see Whis and Beerus. Beerus seemed surprised standing there staring with his mouth hanging wide open but Whis was smiling.

“Goku I see the date package we made up for you went well.”

“Yeah Whis, thanks.” Goku chuckled.

“I thought you would be glad to know that everything has been taken care of and you two can go home whenever you’d like.”

“Awesome Whis! That’s great.”

“Should I make the preparations now then?”

“Actually, Whis if you don’t mind, we can leave tomorrow instead.”

“Yeah we’re not in a hurry.”

They both started at each other endearingly.

Whis just chuckled.

“Very well. Come now my lord you’ll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that.”

Beerus snapped his mouth shut and said nothing.

The end! Click here for the [outro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin). 


	16. 1.b.iv.1.a.ii.

“Kakarot I think you might have the wrong impression. I’m not interested in you romantically.”

Vegeta decided to just put it out there.

“Oh.” Goku looked devastated.

“But we could try to do more together than train and spar if you would like.”

“Oh okay!” Goku cheered up at that.

“Besides, we don’t know how long we’ll be here for so it’s not like we won’t be spending plenty of time together.”

“Yeah that’s true.”

They spent the next few hours just sitting on the blanket together sharing stories. It was comfortable. 

They had no idea Whis would arrive the following day with the solution to their problem and would be allowed to go home. For now, they just enjoyed being in each other’s company.

The end! Click here for the [outro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin). 


	17. 1.b.iv.1.b.

Anxious for reasons he didn’t want to examine further, Vegeta decided against Goku’s surprise. He sighed.

“Alright Kakarot let’s go explore.”

Beerus’ planet wasn’t all that much bigger than Capsule Corp so Vegeta wasn’t sure what they could possibly find but tried to be cooperative all the same.

Although it was set up a little like a maze, Vegeta had spent months getting used to the layout. He grew more and more bored by the minute as they walked aimlessly and as expected didn’t find anything exciting. 

Ready to give up and tell Goku to forget the whole thing, they reached the entrance to Beerus’ chambers. Goku gestured for him to follow. 

Vegeta always hated being there. The hour glasses could explode, and they packed quite a punch even for the two Saiyans. Not to mention how many close calls he had with Beerus while he was sleeping had left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

Vegeta absentmindedly kicked a rock toward the wall. He didn’t hear it hit anything. He kicked one again and watched as the pebble went through the wall instead of hitting against it.

“Kakarot, come look at this.”

Goku rushed over excitedly. 

“What is it Vegeta?”

Vegeta ignored the question and instead walked up to the wall. He tentatively reached out and met no resistance. Goku gasped as his hand disappeared behind the wall.

“What the-“

“I believe you wanted to do some exploring, let’s go.”

He shoved Goku through the wall.

“Hey!” He protested from the other side.”

“Quit your whining Kakarot and tell me what’s back there.”

“Alright, yeesh you big meanie!” He could practically feel Goku sticking his tongue out at him.

“Oh wow!” He called after a minute. “Vegeta you got to see this!”

Scowling at how excited Goku sounded most likely over nothing, Vegeta walked through the wall. He looked around while on the other side. It was a decent sized room full and cluttered with stuff.

“This must be a storage room or something for Beerus’ old junk.”

They took their time trying to look at every object but Goku kept getting distracted and moved around the room sporadically.

“Oh, hey look at these!” Goku called from across the room. Vegeta rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“Seriously Vegeta come look!”

“Alright I’m coming!” Vegeta growled losing his patience. What could possibly be so fascinating?

“Korin had something similar I saw when I was a kid.”

Vegeta stared at the three seemingly normal baskets.

“I wonder if it works the same, here.”

Goku opened the one in the middle. It was full of some liquid, possibly water. Vegeta was unimpressed. 

“Look.” Goku pointed and Vegeta looked closer. 

The liquid started stirring and changing color. Soon an image began to appear. It was Whis and Beerus traveling through space. Beerus was being held to Whis with a ribbon of some sort and he was eating. They were chatting about what they would be doing later. Soon the image began to fade out and just the liquid was left. But then it dissolved quickly, and the basket was empty. 

“Oh, cool these allow us to see what Whis and Beerus are doing. Let’s try this one.”

Goku went to reach for the one on the left. Vegeta shook his head trying to clear it.

“Kakarot what was that?”

Goku ignored him and picked up the lid on the other basket.

“Don’t just ignore me!” Vegeta dizzy and confused went to shove Goku for his insolence. Goku not expecting it fell forward crashing into the basket and dumping its large volume of liquid all over the floor and the both of them.

“Vegeta why did you do that?”

Vegeta couldn’t answer, instead he found himself unable look away from the floor. Goku looked down to see what was jeopardizing Vegeta’s attention. 

They both watched in awe as the liquid began to shimmer and change. Vegeta felt a strange pulling sensation. A tingling feeling crept over his body.

Blinking rapidly, Vegeta fought the feeling of vertigo that was threatening to overwhelm him and looked around. 

“What happened?” Goku asked looking around just as frantically. They were no longer on Beerus’ planet. He reached out with his senses; he couldn’t feel any familiar or high level kis. There were a lot of trees.

He was going to answer before the ground began to tremble below them. Vegeta raised himself into the air instinctively and Goku followed. 

A large creature looking eerily similar to Earth’s dinosaurs came crashing through the trees behind them leaving a huge gaping hole behind them of crushed broken branches and trunks.

“Oh wow, let’s get out of his way!” Goku called as he began to fly higher up. Vegeta grunted then followed.

After they were a good fifty feet in the air above the beast they stopped.

“What happened Kakarot, how did we get here?”

“I don’t know. It must have been when we dumped the water, we got transported into the vision instead of seeing it? I don’t know how it works.”

“Tch.”

“I can’t stand these brutes Whis let’s get this over with so we can go back home and eat some delicious lunch.”

Vegeta looked over to see Whis and Beerus standing on the ground the direction the colossal animal just came from. They looked a little different than he remembered though, their outfits were different somehow.

“Vegeta look it’s Whis and Beerus. Let’s go ask them if they know what’s going on.” Goku went to fly to them.

Vegeta stopped him. 

“Kakarot, wait.”

“Huh, why?”

“We’re not supposed to be here. Beerus might be pissed if he sees us.”

“Oh yeah.” Goku thought about it. “Well I still think we should talk to them anyway.” Goku whined.

Vegeta wasn’t sure what the right option was.

If you want to see what happens if Vegeta and Goku talk to Whis and Beerus click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241455#workskin).

If you want to see what happens if they hide instead click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241485#workskin).


	18. 1.b.iv.1.b.i.

Deciding it was better to know what was going on, Vegeta let Goku pass and they both flew towards them.

Whis and Beerus both looked extremely surprised to see them.

“Yo Beerus!” Goku called.

“What are you mortals doing here?” Beerus growled angrily.

Vegeta was taken back.

“My lord?” He asked wearily.

Even Whis seemed to be glaring at them. Were they really in that much trouble?

“Whis what’s going on?” Goku asked confused.

“Who are you two and what are you doing here?”

“Huh?” Goku asked.

“We were transported here on accident from your chambers Lord Beerus.” Vegeta offered.

“Transported?” Whis asked.

“My chambers?” Beerus cried.

“Yes, my lord. We have been stranded on your planet for some time waiting for you to find a cure for the disease we were accidentally exposed to.” Vegeta explained simply.

“Why would I allow mortals on my planet? Are you two trying to trick me? I am a destroyer god. I deserve to be respected not ridiculed.”

Beerus held out his hand and began to collect energy.

“Wait my lord.” Whis held his staff in front of Beerus’ hand. “I think they’re telling the truth. Look at their outfits. They are sporting my signature, and they seem to be covered in the enshrined seeing water.”

They all looked down and noticed Vegeta and Goku were still drenched.

“Oh yeah. We found these three baskets in your storage room and Vegeta shoved me and we got it everywhere on accident. Sorry about that.”

“Oh dear. Here let me fix this.”

“Hmph I still don’t know what I would be doing hanging out with a bunch of mortals.”

“You’ll see Lord Beerus!” Goku laughed.

Whis held out his staff and dried up their clothes.

“There you guys go. I look forward to meeting you in the future.”

“Wait the future?” Vegeta asked as the familiar tingle began to spread over his body.

Whis just giggled.

They vanished.

[Give up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin) or [try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240672)?


	19. 1.b.iv.1.b.ii.

Suddenly overwhelmed at the idea of a pissed off Beerus Vegeta decided that hiding might be the better option.

“Come on Kakarot.”

Vegeta grabbed Goku by the wrist and pulled him in the opposite direction. Goku cried out in surprise but didn’t fight him. They flew a ways away and landed in a particularly thick bundle of trees.

“I don’t know how they didn’t notice us but let’s just lay low here and hope the never find out we were here.”

“What was up with their clothes? I’ve never seen them dressed differently before.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I just want to get back before they notice we left.”

Goku pouted at Vegeta’s harsh tone but didn’t say anything.

They waited in silence for a while and Goku started to get antsy and fidget. Just when Vegeta thought he was going to lose it he felt a shift in the air.

“Kakarot do you feel that?”

Goku nodded looking serious. They both flew out of the trees to a clearer area. They looked up and what they saw made Vegeta’s blood run cold. Beerus was sending out attacks toward all the dinosaur like creatures. Hakais surrounded them at all sides and were traveling towards them at breakneck speeds. Vegeta didn’t even get a chance to cry out before they were both struck by one and disintegrated into nothing.

[Give up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58241512#workskin) or [try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240672)?


	20. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand done!

Outro - ITS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you want I put an extra page here so you can put down which ending you got, etc. This isn’t a stereotypical story you can comment here since not everyone will see every chapter.

Happy Kakavege Week everyone!

If you want you can go back to the [beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181348/chapters/58240672) and start over, or come back a different time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this goes well I’m seriously contemplating doing a full choose your own adventure type fic with these boys. This was mostly just for fun and to see if people are into it


End file.
